The present invention relates to a multiple switch and more particularly to a multiple switch used preferably for a hook-switch of a telephone set.
In the known hook-switch conventionally used, the on-off control of the switch is carried out by sliding an actuator included therein. Such slide switch, however, has a serious problem of requiring a large size for itself, partly because it is necessary to secure an additional spacing inside the housing depending upon the sliding distance of the actuator and partly because it is also necessary for a return spring of the actuator to have a rather prolonged length so that the actuator may be actuated by a force as small as possible. Such conventional slide switch has another disadvantage of requiring a large number of components and parts since the on-off control thereof is carried out through a separator arranged between the actuator and the switching part, resulting in a rather complicated assembling process thereof. Furthermore, said conventional switch has further disadvantages of not being easily adaptable to the variation of switching sequence and of less reliability of the contact between a movable terminal and a stationary terminal. Besides, some lubricant is required to be fed to the contact area between said two terminals, sometimes getting into trouble caused by the lubricant.